Their Thoughts
by meganooch
Summary: "I will always love you Draco so I wont go telling anyone your dirty little secret about loving Granger. But the others aren't as stupid as you think; they will figure it out eventually. So be careful Draco or you and your family will end up dead." Pansy tapped Draco on the cheek and walked out of the boy's dormitory leaving Draco in shock.
1. In The Library

**A/N Hello all! I really hope you guys enjoy my first fanfiction. I hope to update this story once a week. I am excited to hear your feed back so please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy everyone!**

Draco Malfoy sat back in amazement as he watched Hermione Granger sit down with one of the thickest books in the library. He chuckled to himself knowing she was reading it for fun. He loved how she looked reading. Her eyebrows crinkled together as she focused on interpreting the deeper meaning of the words. Her brown frizzy waves of hair circled her face and occasionally she would attempt to get it behind her ear but it never worked for long. She was true beauty unlike the girls that would spend the night with Draco to numb his loneliness. Hermione didn't try to be prettier than the girls in their school, not that she had to, she already was. Unlike all those girls she had a personality that was rare and was intelligent. More intelligent than he was, it bothered him sometimes that she put him in second place as the smartest in their year but he was happy for her to be in first. She deserved it.

Draco didn't mind the abuse he received from his father each year when he found out Draco let a muggle born take his "rightful" place as the smartest in his class. Draco's father would disown him if he found out the thoughts he had for Hermione. With everything happening at his home Lucius could not risk another mistake and his son being in love with a mudblood, especially Harry Potters best friend, could be the death of his whole family. That's one of the reasons Draco kept it to himself. With the Dark Lord in and out of his house he refused to put his mother in any danger by following his heart. Not that Hermione would ever accept him. It wasn't until recently that Draco realized his father's beliefs were wrong causing him to regret all the terrible things he ever said to Hermione. She could never forgive him for all the times he called her a mudblood.

Hermione had seemed to notice Draco staring at her; she smiled and raised her hand in a small wave. Draco began to wave back until he realized Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were behind him, it was them Hermione had said hello to. Ron pushed up against Draco's chair nudging him slightly; the boys snickered and Hermione frowned giving Draco a small smile as to say sorry. But Draco wasn't upset, he was just happy that she cared even if it was just good manors.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat relaxed and ready to learn with one of the biggest books in the Hogwarts library. She loved the silence the library brought her, not many people enjoyed sitting in the library on a sunny Saturday. However, there was always one person Hermione noticed in the library often was, Draco Malfoy. When they were young Hermione was surprised to find Draco in the library at all. She assumed that Draco would expect to get A's handed to him with no effort and honestly she was surprised the jerk even knew how to read. However, over the years of sneaking glances at him Hermione realized that Draco truly put in effort with his schoolwork. It seemed he was always hard at work on assignments; Hermione liked the way the lines on his forehead wrinkled when he was deep in thought. It wasn't hard for Hermione to understand why a lot of the girls drooled over him. Draco was definitely known for sleeping around and having a lot of options with who it could be with.

It seemed Draco has been changing lately. While he still teased Harry and Ron on occasion he started to leave Hermione alone. Hermione often found him intriguing. Sadly, after running in to Draco's father Lucius on multiple occasions it was easy to see why Draco seemed so damaged. Lucius Malfoy has always been a known associate of Voldemort, more of a pawn. In fact Harry couldn't stop talking about how he believed Draco had become a Death Eater as well. Of course Ron backed him up, but Hermione refused to believe it. While the only conversation the two had with each other was throwing insults back and forth Hermione believed she knew him. Knew him for who he really was; someone his best friend probably didn't know. From observing Draco in the library she was convinced she saw something else in Draco, someone else that only he himself knows.

Just then Harry and Ron walked into the library Hermione smiled and gave them a small wave. She sighed knowing that they probably needed help on the assignment that was due in transfigurations the next day, leave it to them to wait till the last minute. As the boys walked by Draco's table Ron pushed up against Draco's chair nudging him slightly. Hermione frowned, she hated when Ron tried to get a reaction out of Draco or any of the other Slytherins. There was enough tension between their two houses right now there was no reason to further the situation, especially at school. Hermione smiled at Draco in hopes to apologize for her friend's ignorance.


	2. In Postions Class

_Hermione POV_

Professor Slughorn directed Hermione Granger and the rest of his potions class to three cauldrons that sat in the middle of the classroom. As Harry and Ron wandered into class late, as usual, Slughorn began to ask the class what the three potions could be. Without any hesitation Hermione was able to answer, "This potion here is a simple truth serum. One single drop and the consumer won't be able to hide their deepest secret. Amortentia, better known as a love potion, is very tricky to make and is rumored to smell differently to everyone according to what attracts them. For instance I smell smoke, expensive cologne, and silk." Hermione took a quick step back as she realized with each scent she named she got closer and closer to the cauldron as if in a trance. She wasn't the only one; she noticed all the girls were close behind her craving a taste of love.

"Very good Miss, Granger," Slughorn covered the cauldron in amusement. "That potion is also one of the most dangerous in the class. While it doesn't create actual love, that would be impossible, it does make someone quit crazy and obsessed with the person who gives it to them. Now I would like you to all to spend the next hour making this potion here, Draught of Living Dead. Who ever can manage to correctly make this difficult potion will be the winner of this vial of Felix Felicius, also known as-,"

"Liquid Luck," Hermione interrupted.

"Correct!" Professor Slughorn seemed happy to have found the brightest student of the class. "30 points to Gryffindor! Now Felix Felicius gives it's drinker luck for 12 hours. Lets get to making these potions!"

Hermione made her way over to the closet where the supplies to make the potion were held. As she waited in line Hermione noticed that she could smell the expensive cologne from earlier. She looked back to see if Professor Slughorn uncovered the cauldron that held the love potion but was surprised when she saw the lid was still on. She looked around and saw that Draco Malfoy was only a foot or two away from her as he too waited in line for supplies. She stood frozen in shock when Ron called her over to join him and Harry at a table they secured to work on their potions. She staggered over to them shaking her head to herself. It had to be a coincidence that Draco had on the same cologne that she smelled in the love potion.

A half hour later Hermione's hair was extremely frizzy as she struggled to make the potion. She wasn't alone; most of the class was busy wiping sweat off their foreheads while Seamus Finnigan was covered in dirt after his potion had exploded in his face. The only person who seemed to not have a bead of sweat on his face or a twinkle of frustration in his eyes was Draco Malfoy. He seemed relaxed and confident as he added each ingredient to his cauldron. Draco looked up to see Hermione looking at him and smirked as he raised his hand telling Professor Slughorn he was finished.

Hermione's mouth dropped in amazement as Professor Slughorn announced to the class that Draco Malfoy was successful in creating the deathly potion. Harry and Ron snickered in annoyance. "Not surprised that Malfoy would know how to make a potion that kills people," Ron said under his breath.

"Can't be any good that Malfoy has a potion that gives him good luck for 12 hours. Who knows the damage he could do with that," Harry sighed and began cleaning his workstation.

Hermione was still amazed as she watched Slughorn hand Draco a vial of Liquid Luck. She quickly cleaned up her things and walked into the hallway. She stood their breathing heavy. No one has ever beaten Hermione at anything, especially not anything school related. She knew Draco was smart, he was second in class after all, but Hermione never thought that Draco would actually beat her at something. Harry and Ron quickly joined Hermione in the hallway. They slowly walked to the Great Hall in defeat.

"Aw look it here Malfoy," Goyle cooed. "You made Granger cry! Don't be so surprised that a Malfoy beat a Mudblood like you. That's what you get for being such a suck up."

"Goyle stop," Draco sighed. "Lets just go to lunch."

"Stop what rubbing the fact that you won something into this Know It All's face," Goyle laughed.

"It's not just Granger who's upset," Crabbe joined. " Mr. Harry and Ron Potter look terrified. You should be!"

"Shut your mouth Crabbe!" Ron started to grab for his wand.

"Oooo" Goyle and Crabbe laughed. "We're so scared. I dare you to try something." Goyle continued getting a scary look in his eyes as he whipped his wand out.

"Goyle seriously knock it off!" Draco quickly got serious getting in Goyle's face. "Just go to lunch!" Hermione was surprised of Draco stopping his friend from pulling his wand out. Draco and his friends were never shy about playing simple tricks on students in the hallways, especially Gryffindor's.

"Whatever dude!" Goyle shrugged him off and stalked off towards the Great Hall with Crabbe closely behind him. Everyone else slowly followed behind them.

Draco whose eyes were filled with remorse caught Hermione's arm, "I'm sorry for them. They're jerks."

"Oh uh, it's okay," Hermione was shocked at the words coming out of Draco's mouth. She had noticed Draco was less cruel, but didn't think it would go as far as him actually talking to her or him apologizing. Draco started to walk away until Hermione stopped him. "How did you do it?"

He turned back to her, "Do what?"

"Make the potion," she asked. She needed to know.

"It was simple," he shrugged but Hermione still looked at him questionably. "My god father is a potion master and was the potion professor here for years."

"Right," she nodded still wishing he gave her a detailed answer so she could make it next time no questions asked.

"Maybe I'll teach you how one day," he smiled at her.

"That'd be nice," She smiled back and it would be nice. Hermione would like to learn more about potions, clearly Draco knew quite a lot.

There was an awkward silence until Ron called for Hermione to hurry up and she walked off. As she walked to the Gryffindor table she turned and looked back to see Draco still standing there smiling at her.

* * *

 _Draco POV_

Lately Draco hated going to class more than normal. However potions was always one of Draco's favorite classes. With the help of Severus Snape, Draco learned the secrets of potion making so he barely had to try. Professor Slughorn wore his normal goofy smile as he started class by asking what the "mysterious" potions in the class could be.

Draco wasn't surprised when Hermione's hand flew up ready to answer Slughorn's question before Slughorn even finished asking the question. "This potion here is a simple truth serum. One single drop and the consumer won't be able to hide their deepest secret. Amortentia, better known as a love potion, is very tricky to make and is rumored to smell differently to everyone according to what attracts them. For instance I smell smoke, expensive cologne, and silk," Hermione said almost in a haze as she walked closer and closer to the potions in some sort of trance. Draco's eyebrows rose in amusement. Before class Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco had snuck a cigar into the common room and of course Draco wore expensive cologne. He shook off the idea that Hermione smelled him. While it was a nice idea, there was no way Hermione would be attracted to Draco, not after all that's happened over the years. Not with who Draco was.

"Very good Miss, Granger," Slughorn covered the cauldron in amusement. "That potion is also one of the most dangerous in the class. While it doesn't create actual love, that would be impossible, it does make someone quit crazy and obsessed with the person who gives it to them. Now I would like you to all to spend the next hour making this potion here, Draught of Living Dead. Who ever can manage to correctly make this difficult potion will be the winner of this vial of Felix Felicius, also known as,"

Draco snickered when Hermione interrupted "Liquid Luck!"

"Correct!" Professor Slughorn was annoyingly excited. "30 points to Gryffindor! Now Felix Felicius gives its drinker luck for 12 hours. Lets get to making these potions!"

Draco made his way over to the closet that held the supplies everyone would need to complete the potion. Somehow Draco ended up next to Hermione. He noticed that she seemed freaked out. He caught her sneaking glances at him as they moved through the line and throughout the rest of the hour. Draco found it amusing as he watched the rest of his classmates struggling to make the potion. The potion was difficult and would take sometime to make but Draco had made it before with Snape.

He couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the Slytherins when Seamus Finnigan's cauldron exploded in his face. He looked around and saw that Hermione's hair had become twice the size it normally was. He chuckled, as she got more and more frustrated as she tried to chop rather than crush the ingredient. Draco couldn't wait till he told Slughorn he successfully finished the potion, her face would be priceless.

"Professor," Draco raised his hand with a smug look on his face. "I'm done Sir."

"Well lets test it then," Slughorn dropped a small leaf into the cauldron and watched it evaporate into nothing. "Very good Mr. Malfoy! I see your God Father didn't hold back when teaching you his skills."

"No Sir," Draco smirked. While Draco normally wasn't formal with teachers he felt he should be since Slughorn was a fellow Slytherin.

"Look at here class," Slughorn announced drawing everyone's attention to him and Draco. "Mr. Malfoy has successfully brewed the potion. Lets all applaud his skills as I reward him with his very own vial of Liquid Luck." Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's jaws hit the floor in amazement as they watched Slughorn hand Draco over the vial. Slytherins celebrated at the long awaited victory of beating the perfect trio.

Draco cleaned his things and headed for the door with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione, Harry and Ron weren't far ahead of them as they made their way to the

Great Hall, disappointed. While Draco liked seeing Harry and Ron upset he felt bad for Hermione. He knew she wasn't used to losing, not in the classroom. The last thing he wanted was to rub it in her face, however his friends had other ideas.

"Aw look it here Malfoy," Goyle cooed. "You made Granger cry! Don't be so surprised that a Malfoy beat a Mudblood like you. That's what you get for being such a suck up."

"Goyle stop," Draco sighed. "Lets just go to lunch."

"Stop what rubbing the fact that you won something into this Know It All's face," Goyle laughed.

"It's not just Granger who's upset," Crabbe joined. " Mr. Harry and Ron Potter look terrified. You should be!" Okay Draco had to admit that was funny but he didn't want his friends teasing Hermione. She never did anything to deserve it.

"Shut your mouth Crabbe!" Ron started to grab for his wand.

"Oooo" Goyle and Crabbe laughed. "We're so scared. I dare you to try something." Goyle continued getting to serious as he whipped his wand out. Draco knew what the look on Goyle's face meant and he knew he had to intervene.

"Goyle seriously knock it off!" Draco quickly got serious getting in Goyle's face. "Just go to lunch!" Goyle had to listen to him. Draco's family was the one hosting Voldemort after all but that didn't mean Goyle had to like it.

"Whatever dude!" Goyle shrugged him off and stalked off towards the Great Hall with Crabbe closely behind him. Draco would have to be careful around them. While they were loyal to him they were more loyal to the Dark Lord.

Draco looked up to see that the trio had begun to make their way to the Great Hall again. He rushed up to them and grabbed Hermione's arm "I'm sorry for them. They're jerks."

"Oh uh, it's okay," Hermione seemed surprised that Draco would say that he was sorry and he didn't blame her. She didn't say anything else so Draco started to walk away. "How did you do it?"

The question made Draco halt in his steps and turn back towards her, "Do what?"

"Make the potion," she asked almost desperately.

"It was simple," he shrugged but Hermione still looked at him questionably. "My god father is a potion master and was the potion professor here for years."

"Right," she nodded.

"Maybe I'll teach you how one day," he smiled at her.

"That'd be nice," She smiled back causing Draco to get butterflies in his stomach.

There was an awkward silence until Ron called for Hermione to hurry up and she walked off. Draco stood there watching her walk off to the Gryffindor table wishing he could follow her. He knew it could never happen, Gryffindors and Slytherins interacting as friends. But there was nothing wrong with him watching her walk away. Honestly he didn't care who noticed and he was happy to see her turn back to see if he was still there and they shared one last smile before Draco turned back to his dreaded depressing table.


	3. In the Great Hall

**A/N Hello All! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed the story so far! I am so thankful for all of my readers you all motivate me to keep going. I apologize for any confusion the last chapter brought by not having a page break. I was rushing when posting and forgot to add it. From now on I will include a page break and will have whose POV it is in the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLESAE REVIEW! (It really helps me find the motivation I need to write)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Hermione POV_

"Well you sure as hell don't look like a girl that was just showed up by a Slytherin," Ginny laughed as Hermione took a seat next to her at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked at her questionably, "Sorry but the whole house is talking about it."

Hermione looked up and down the Gryffindor table to see 1st-7th years whispering and sneaking glances at her disappointedly. It made sense to Hermione, they were used to her earning the Gryffindor house points. This was almost as bad as if the house quidditch team lost to Slytherin. Ginny and Neville offered her comforting looks. Ginny would always take Hermione's side, that's what best friends were for and Neville, well Neville was used to being the Gryffindor house disappointment.

"Oh Hermione," Neville started sympathetically. "They'll get over it soon enough. Trust me."

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron and Harry a few seats down from them. They were whispering anxiously between each other. "I don't know if they'll get over it," she nodded towards the two.

"Who cares about them," Ginny scoffed. "They're just worried about Malfoy being a Death Eater."

"Yeah and now he has Liquid Luck," Neville said. "I could only imagine what those two mixed together could do."

"Who said that Draco is a Death Eater?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Draco huh?" Ginny whispered to Hermione with a smirk.

"Well that is his name," Hermione stated.

"Oh I know," she laughed. "I just wasn't aware you started calling him that."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see everyone celebrating the small victory but when her eyes found Draco he seemed detached from the rest of the group, which wasn't normal for Draco. Draco was strong, confident, and the center of attention when it came to Slytherins. Due to his families strong pull in the magical community he never had trouble fitting in. But right now he stood out like a sore thumb. Lately he had seemed emotionless, almost like a ghost but if you took the time to look into his grey eyes you could see the lost boy that lived within him. Hermione felt a pang of jealously when she saw Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin whore, place a comforting hand on his shoulder looking at him with concern.

"Do you agree with them?" Hermione quietly asked Ginny. "Do you truly think he could be a Death Eater?"

"I think anything is possible these days," Ginny said. "But I also believe that people are forced into things. Especially when you have a family like his. I believe faith is very thin in all of us. We all need to be prepared for what's to come because it's not going to be what we expect."

"He doesn't look right does he?" Hermione asked Ginny concerned.

"No he doesn't," Ginny sighed. "Do we care if he looks right? Like I'm not judging you, but do we care if he looks right?"

Hermione looked back at the Slytherin table to see Pansy leading Draco out of the Great Hall causing her heart to drop. Her eyes met his just as he was about to walk out of sight and he smiled an apologetic smile towards her. "I'm not sure yet. I'm still deciding, but I think so."

"Okay well you just let me know when you figure it out," Ginny said. "I still have some faith left in me."

* * *

 _Draco POV_

Draco ignored the praise from his fellow housemates as he walked towards his seat at the Slytherin table. He waved away a third year who started to ask him questions about how it felt to beat Hermione Granger. Everyone around him was overreacting about Draco winning the Liquid Luck, "It's not even a big deal," he sighed to himself.

"Stop being such a brat Draco," Goyle said. "This is a huge win for us."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't win anything," Draco rolled his eyes at his life long friend.

"Yeah but this puts us at an advantage!" Crabbe smiled evilly.

"Advantage to what?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Goyle asked disappointed. "Potter and his friends of course!"

"I have no interest in them," he lied.

"What do you mean you have no interest in them," Crabbe asked. "We definitely have interest in them!" he held up his left arm nodding to where his Dark Mark was hidden under his robes.

"I honestly could careless about all that shit," he rolled his eyes at them.

"You better be careful Malfoy," Goyle warned.

"What are you gonna tell on me Goyle?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Because I dare you to." Draco's voice grew dangerously dark as he threatened Goyle.

Goyle crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat smirking, "Now that's better." Goyle and Crabbe quickly became distracted by the food on the table and began stuffing their faces.

Draco sighed in relief as the attention of his annoying friends was finally off of him. He didn't feel like eating so he just sat leaning his chin in the palm of his hand as his eyes fell onto the Gryffindor table. It seemed that the Gryffindors weren't taking his victory lightly. They seemed frazzled, which amused Draco, but they also seemed angry with Hermione. She sat with the shockingly, good-looking Weasley and goofy Longbottom. They seemed to be comforting her, which made Draco feel bad. He was the one that made her upset, he wished he could be the one to comfort her.

Draco felt a familiar hands slide across his shoulder and down his thigh, "Why do you look so upset, I heard you had a good day." Pansy Parkinson whispered in his ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. At first he just ignored her but she kept going, "You need a distraction don't you, because I can help you with that. Come with me. I can make you forget."

Draco stood up as Pansy grabbed his hand and she began leading him away from the Slytherin table. He looked back at the Gryffindor table before walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione was looking at him and he couldn't help but smile at her, he just wishes that she was the one leading him out of the Great Hall seductively.

 **A/N Don't forget to review and follow! Love you all so much :)**


	4. In The Dormitory

**A/N Welcome to chapter four! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it makes you laugh! I really enjoyed writing it. Before you leave make sure to review and follow :)**

 _Draco POV_

Pansy threw the covers off annoyed, she began gathering her clothes on the floor of the Slytherin boys dormitory, "You know Draco they're all saying you've gone soft but I didn't know they meant literally."

"Maybe I just don't want to be with you," Draco sat up calmly.

Pansy laughed and to someone walking by it would have sounded like a dying cat was in the room, "Everyone wants to be with me. I am the best. Ask around they'll all say its true."

"Well at least you'll have that to put on your resume one day," Draco sneered. "Pansy Parkinson: Hogwarts greatest slut and you'll even have some references!"

"Oh shove off Malfoy," Pansy yelled. "You know Goyle and Crabbe are right you better watch yourself. You're changing Draco and not in a good way."

Draco rolled his eyes and got out of bed he grabbed Pansy's arm and tugged her close to him, "Do not tell me to be careful. Let us remember whose house the Dark Lord is living in. If the rest of you were smarter you would have more respect for me. I am a Malfoy, the rest of you are just there to do his dirty work. I'm the one with a real mission."

Pansy yanked her arm away careful not to show the true pain it caused her, "with the way you have been acting I doubt you'll be able to do it. Not when you're in love with Granger."

Draco took a step back as the words slapped him in the face. He was completely speechless but Pansy was able to answer the question he couldn't get out, "You talk in your sleep did you not know? Oh stop worrying, only I know." Pansy placed her hand on Draco's cheek, "I will always love you Draco so I wont go telling anyone your dirty little secret. But the others aren't as stupid as you think; they will figure it out eventually. So be careful Draco or you and your family will end up dead." Pansy tapped Draco on the cheek and walked out of the boy's dormitory leaving Draco in shock.

He walked to the window that looked over the lake. For some reason Draco always could relate to the lake, it seemed as miserable and dark as he felt. Pansy was right; he was in love with Hermione Granger. It was hard for him to admit at first but he came to like the idea of her loving him back. They were so alike but so different at the same time. He admired her for her pure talent and pure heart. Draco was the complete opposite, while he had good marks like hers he had to work hard for them and Merlin knows Draco's heart was no where near pure; the mark on Draco's left arm made sure of that.

Draco knew he had to listen to Pansy and his friends. He had to be careful. Not just for himself but for her. If he told the truth about his feelings for Hermione, a mudblood, they could both be killed for it even if she didn't love him back. It would ruin their lives if the truth came out. It was a long shot anyway, Hermione would never love him back, she made that perfectly clear when she punched him in the face their third year. Even if Hermione did love him back it wouldn't last long, not with what Draco had been ordered to do.

While Draco didn't want to kill Professor Dumbledore it seemed he had no choice. The Dark Lord didn't want anyone but Draco to do it, it would be redemption for his family for all the mistakes his father had made over the years. Even though the Malfoy family was still the Dark Lord's most trusted ally he liked to have reassurance every so often, sadly he picked Draco. Hermione would never understand that Draco had no choice in the matter he would have to kill their head master to protect his mother and himself. He loathed his father, he could careless what happened to him but his mother was still stuck living in the manor.

So to save himself from being embarrassed by her rejection and to keep both of them safe, along with his family, Draco decided then and there that he would never tell Hermione Granger how he truly felt.

* * *

 _Hermione POV_

Hermione threw herself onto her bed in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory and screamed into her pillow. It had been a long exhausting day for Hermione and she needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor common room. Not that anyone was speaking to her. Honestly they were all so selfish, depending on Hermione to get the house points in class. They looked at her as if she was their very own Ravenclaw and she was tired of it.

Along with the silent treatment she was receiving from her house Hermione couldn't get the image of Pansy Parkinson leading Draco out of the great hall. She could only imagine what the two were doing. She had heard guys whispering about Pansy and the things she did for them for a long time now, Hermione could never compete with that. She'd only had one kiss in her life and that was at daycare when she was about five years old. Draco wouldn't want someone as inexperienced as her.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled at herself.

"Stop what? I was just coming up to change into my pajamas," Ginny said from the doorway looking frazzled not ever hearing Hermione yell like that before, well only to Harry and Ron.

Hermione was frazzled as well since she hadn't heard the door open, "Oh sorry Ginny I wasn't yelling at you."

"And you were yelling at who then?" Ginny looked around the dormitory to find it completely empty as she sat on her bed besides Hermione. "Do not tell me you're hearing voices."

"No it's nothing like that," Hermione sighed. "I was talking to myself."

"Well honestly I don't know if that's any better," Ginny chuckled joking with Hermione.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione whined.

Ginny rose her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Fine, just don't laugh okay?" Ginny nodded promising Hermione not to laugh. Before continuing Hermione took out her wand and placed a sealing charm on the room to prevent anyone hearing or interrupting them. "I was just having… sexual thoughts about Draco Malfoy."

"And you yelled stop?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend. Hermione just hung her head low in shame. "Because honestly I would never want to stop those thoughts. I mean Malfoy is hot; no one can even try to deny that. He's probably bloody good in bed."

Hermione threw her pillow at Ginny's head, "What? I didn't even laugh!"

"You just did," Hermione accused.

"Well you did just throw a pillow at my head!"

"How are you so calm and accepting of this!" Hermione asked her friend.

"Hey I told you earlier, if you decided that we cared about Draco Malfoy I would be on your side," Ginny assured her friend. "Plus he is hot."

"Shut up!" Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Jealous are we?" Ginny teased.

"I think so," Hermione whispered.

"Alrighty then," Ginny stood up at sat next to her friend. "You like Draco Malfoy. What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't do anything about it," Hermione groaned. "They'll all hate me. Could you imagine what Ron and Harry would think of me? I'll be a traitor in their eyes."

"Fine then don't do anything about it," Ginny crossed her arms. "Just keep having sexual thoughts about him and talking to yourself in the dorm room."

"He needs me," Hermione sighed. "I see him floating through the halls day by day like a ghost. I need to save him. Ginny I have to."

"Then tell him how you feel," Ginny said. "I can promise you he wont reject you. You're not the only one who notices the way he looks at you across the Great Hall or the fact that when we walk by him he slows down to savor the moment. You both need each other. You need to tell him."

"I'm going to tell him," Hermione decided. "But how?"

 **A/N Once again thank you all for reading my** **story. Don't worry their will be a Dramione scene coming very soon! Please review, I love hearing from you guys! And Don't forget to follow! Until next time**


	5. In The Astronomy Tower

**A/N I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in almost two weeks. I had some writers block with this so to help cure it I started working on another Dramione story called _Let's Be Lonely Together_ (check it out). To avoid confusion I will no longer be doing both POV's if they have a scene together because there is no point to just rewrite the same dialogue. If you don't like this change please let me know! **

**Hope everyone enjoys don't forget to follow and review :)**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor dining table trying to read her book. She couldn't help the occasional glance she stole to look at Draco. He looked sick, his face was almost the same color of his bright blonde hair. Over the past week Hermione noticed he never touched the food in front of him. He had started avoiding Hermione like she was the plague and it killed her.

"Okay there Hermione?" Harry asked. Thankfully everything with her friends had gone back to normal. While Ron and Harry were still obsessing over the bottle of liquid luck, they no longer blamed her. Hermione had redeemed herself with the house after receiving 50 points for answering a question in McGonagall's class that a student hadn't been able to answer in over 15 years. "You haven't turned to the next page since we got here!"

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine," Hermione cleared her throat and brought her attention back to her friends. "Just thinking about Snape's paper due tomorrow is all."

"Bloody hell that's due tomorrow?" Ron gasped. "Please say you'll help me Hermione!"

"Sure," she laughed. "But I'm not writing the whole thing for you."

Just then Ginny came running to the Gryffindor table with a huge smile on her face. She slid into the seat next to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I just heard Slytherin girls talking about Draco and how he goes up to the astronomy tower every night. Alone!"

Hermione looked at her friend like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

Ginny groaned and grabbed her friend closer so she could whisper in her ear again, "This is your chance to talk to him! He goes up to the tower every night alone for hours. If you go up there you can finally talk to him in peace. Go tonight!"

She sat back in shock. She looked back over at Draco to see him staring at her but as soon as their eyes met he looked away. She looked over at her friend who gave her an encouraging nod causing Hermione to sigh.

Later that night Hermione found herself sneaking around Hogwarts dark and cold hallways. The portraits on the wall were fast asleep with the rest of the castle. She was careful to not point her wand in their direction in hopes that they would stay asleep. Luckily Hermione memorized the Prefect's schedules and knew what hallways to avoid on her way to the tower.

She slowly made her way up the towers winding staircase and with each step the butterflies in her stomach got stronger and stronger. She still wasn't sure what she would say to him, if he was even up there. She didn't know if she should be forward with him or act surprised that he was up there. When she reached the top of the steps she saw him right away leaning against the railing looking out at the Hogwarts grounds and the amazing sky. It was a clear night and thousands of stars lit the black sky above them. Draco was dressed in his usual black attire and the moon outlined his silhouette. She smiled, he finally looked relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Hermione took a step forward causing the floor to screech. Draco whipped around with his wand out ready to attack, startled by the sound and became even more startled when he saw that Hermione was the one to cause the sound. He slowly lowered his wand but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry," she took it upon herself to begin the conversation. "I didn't think anyone would be up here, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said. "I'll leave."

"No," she said to anxiously. She took a deep breath to calm down, "stay. There's no reason we can't both enjoy the view."

"I really shouldn't," he continued walking towards the stairs.

"Draco," she said desperately. "I want you to stay."

Draco took a deep breath and really looked at her, he couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent and hopeful that he would stay. He didn't know why she wanted him to stay but the feeling of being wanted, especially by her, made his heart flutter. "Okay," he sighed breaking his rule of leaving her alone. "I'll stay."

They walked over to where Draco had been standing before and looked up at the stars. They were careful not to stand too close to each other as an awkward silence filled the astronomy tower. It wasn't until a shooting star went by that Hermione broke the silence, "make a wish."

Draco looked at Hermione confused, "why?"

"Well there was a shooting star!" Hermione explained but that did little to stop Draco's confusion. "Huh, it must just a muggle thing. Whenever you see a shooting star you're supposed to make a wish and it will come true!"

"How could a simple star make a wish come true?" he asked even more confused.

She laughed, "That's magic for muggles."

"Well muggles must be daft," he chuckled. "The wishes must never come true. Right?"

"Of course they don't come true," she chuckled. "But the idea that it could come true is the magic in it. The belief in something like that is magical."

"I don't get it, then why do they freak out when they see real magic?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Muggles believe in the magic they can't see," she explained. "When they see our magic they can't explain it and that's what scares them."

Draco still seemed confused but didn't ask any more questions on the subject and a silence drowned them again for a couple of minutes. "You're parents must be afraid of you then."

"Actually they're not," she said. "They accept me and this world. It amazes them, they aren't threatened by it."

"So you're saying that our magic threatens muggles then?" Draco asked.

"Some of them, yeah," Hermione said.

"That makes no sense then," Draco said more to himself then Hermione.

"What doesn't?" She was intrigued. She had never had a conversation like this with a wizard before.

"Oh um, nothing," Draco said but the look on Hermione's face made him continue. "Just that some people I know are threatened by muggles. While muggles, if they found out about our existence, would be threatened by us."

"People, muggle and magical, become threatened by what is different. Some people like my parents and the Weasley's accept what's different and embrace it."

"Wow very deep, Granger," he said shaking his head.

"Shut up!" she pumped into his arm playfully. "And call me Hermione."

"I shouldn't," he said backing away a little.

"Why not?" she said getting angry. "Why is it that just last week you were standing up for me against your friends and now you can barely look at me in the halls."

Draco sighed putting his hands behind his neck facing the tower, "we can't do this. It's too dangerous."

"But you want to," she asked needing to hear him say it so she knew she wasn't going crazy."

He walked up to her and grabbed both of her arms, "of course I want to!" He let go and began pacing again, "you changed my whole world 3rd year. All my life my father told me how weak and useless muggle-borns were and then I watched you fight for that Hippogriff's life, punching me in the face in the process. Ever since that moment I questioned my father and all the things he had said about wizards like you. I saw how smart you were, how you always beat me for best in class. I became so intrigued by you, you proved my father wrong and that was just amazing to me. Then I began to fall for you. I started to think that maybe it was possible, the idea of you and I. But my life right now is too dangerous, in ways you can't imagine. I can't expose you to that world."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to absorb everything he had just told her. She joined him at the top of the stairs where he now sat with his head in his hands, "Like it or not Draco, I've been exposed to that world since my first year here."

"But me, I'm dangerous!" he whispered almost in defeat. "I don't want to be but I am."

Hermione's heart sank as she read between the lines. She looked at Draco's left arm where his sleeve had pulled up a little but enough to expose some of the mark that confirmed Hermione's deepest fear. Draco quickly pulled down his sleeve and tried to get up but Hermione pulled him back down. "Look at me," she said grabbing his face look him right in the eyes. "I know you're good, Draco, I can see it in you. I see it in the way you carry yourself in shame. The others Crabbe and Goyle walk around with pride in what they have become. But you can barely eat because of it. Don't look so surprised, I've become intrigued by you as well."

"You would be in danger because of me!" he said trying to get that into her head.

"I already am in danger. Like it or not I'm just as involved in what's going on as you are," she said. "You do realize my best friend is Harry Potter."

"We just need to keep it a secret for now," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"So it's a thing?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her face.

Draco smirked at her, "yes it's a thing."


	6. At The Quidditch Game

**A/N Hey everyone I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. School started back up and things got hectic! I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter. Please try not to judge to hard on any grammar mistakes, I lost my editor. So please enjoy and remember to review and follow!**

The roar of the crowd muffled the thunder as rain poured down on the quidditch field. The dreary weather didn't stop the whole school from coming out to watch Gryffindor and Slytherin fight for bragging rights. Hermione and Neville stood together in red proudly representing their house. As Hermione verbally cheered on her friends she never took her eyes off the Slytherin seeker. Watching Draco fly around with such grace made Hermione smile from ear to ear and also made this the first time she was actually interested in the game. It had been a week since Hermione and Draco had expressed their feelings to each other in the astronomy tower.

It wasn't easy having a secret relationship with her best friends worst enemy but it was definitely exciting. Late nights spent hidden in the room of requirement with Draco had become Hermione's favorite pass time. It had shocked them both how easily they clicked. Hermione was able to learn a lot about the wizarding world while Draco's curiosity on how muggles lived without magic grew. For the first time Hermione was able to talk to someone who was just as smart as her, almost.

The wind had begun to pick up making it hard for the quidditch players to fly. Rain hit them at all angles soaking through their robes and weighing them down. No one had scored for the past half hour as everyone just seemed focused on staying on their brooms. Hermione looked at where the teachers sat she knew if she were in the muggle world the game would have been canceled before it had even started but for some reason this was the more exciting side of quidditch. While bad weather would have caused sport fans to shy away from the game it just made the students here chant louder.

Before the game Draco had decided not to wear the goggles that would protect him from the harsh rain. He had learned that if it rained hard enough the goggles just made things worse as they would easily fog up and sometimes the raindrops would stick and make it impossible to see. Draco knew Harry would be forced to wear them because of his glasses so he hoped it would come to his advantage.

Draco circled the quidditch field watching as his teammates struggled to keep up with the Gryffindor's as the rain fell harder. The Gryffindor's were at an advantage; they practiced all the time in any weather while the Slytherins couldn't be bothered with getting their hair wet. He noticed Harry was having a hard time flying and he smiled knowing his plan had worked. Draco searched franticly for the small gold snitch. It was hard to see on a normal day and the giant raindrops didn't help. Suddenly Draco saw Harry reach his hand out clumsily as he begun to chase after what he assumed to be the snitch. Draco quickly chased after him. When he got close enough he was able to lock eyes on the snitch and joined Harry in his chase. Harry slammed into Draco but didn't do much damage, as it seemed that while Harry had noticed the snitch the rain on his goggles wouldn't let him focus on where he needed to grab it. Draco pushed into him with the help of wind sending Harry off course and leaving Draco in the perfect position to catch the snitch. Draco scooped it out of the air and held it up proudly ending and winning the game for Slytherin.

The crowed erupted in boos as the Slytherins along with Hermione cheered on, "Hermione you do know we just lost don't you?" Neville questioned.

"Oh, right," Hermione cleared her throat and quickly wiped the smile off her face. "Sorry I wasn't really paying attention, and you know it's so hard to see with the rain and I'm just so used to winning." She rambled trying to safe herself.

Neville laughed and shrugged, "Very true plus we all know you barely know what's going on."

"Yeah exactly! I may be smart but when it comes to sports I'm as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle," This caused Neville and the Gryffindor's who had heard their conversation to laugh leaving Hermione relieved.

It seemed as though everyone had just noticed it was raining as they all hurried back toward the castle. Slytherins bragged and pushed any Gryffindor they saw on the way in hopes to make them madder. Neville looked to Hermione, "Come on this way, it seems longer but with the crowd all going the fastest route to the castle it makes it faster."

"Um actually I have to go do something so I'll meet everyone at dinner," Hermione said turning back towards the quidditch field.

"In this weather?" Neville asked looking up at the rain that continued to pour down on them.

"I'm already soaking wet," she said pulling at her robes.

Neville shrugged and waved goodbye. Hermione was careful not to be seen as she made her way to the Slytherin locker room. She hoped that Draco would leave alone she couldn't wait till later tonight to congratulate him for his big win. She hid behind one of the wooden post that held up the bleachers, heart racing. She knew how dangerous it would be getting caught back here by Slytherins especially if she was with Draco but the excitement thrilled her.

She watched as the Slytherin team slowly made their way out of the locker room drunk on excitement and smiled when she noticed Draco wasn't among the rest. She hoped he was still in there and she hadn't missed him. After five minutes of waiting she had almost given up as she saw the blonde muscular boy walk out of the locker room. "Psst," She attempted to get his attention but he couldn't hear her over the thunder. She was to afraid that someone was around to go running up to him so instead she picked up a small rock that was on the ground and threw it at him.

"What the?" He asked whipping around one hand rubbing the back of his head the other grabbing his wand.

"It was me," Hermione said hands raised coming out from behind the post.

Draco smiled and looked around making sure the coast was clear before running over to her. Hermione giggled as Draco lifted her in the air twirling around in a circle. "I am so proud of you!" She smiled up at him. She had never seen Draco look so happy.

"I can't believe it!" He laughed smiling walking around in circles not able to stand still due to the adrenaline running through his veins. "I mean I've won before but never against Potter. This might be the best day of my life. Do you know how happy my father is going to be? He always said I could never do it and he hated me for it but now I can show him I am actually good at something!"

"Forget about what your dad is going to think!" She said grabbing him trying to get him calm down. "Focus on how it makes you feel!"

"Merlin it makes me feels so amazing!" He laughed grabbing Hermione once again but this time he didn't let go when he spun her around instead he looked deep in her eyes. They were both breathing so hard and Draco could swear he could feel her heart beating against him.

He smirked down at her pulling her closer wrapping his arms around her waist; "I'm going to kiss you now okay?" Hermione nodded smiling.

He kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck getting on her tiptoes making it easier for him. Everything around them froze as warmth spread throughout their bodies warming them from the cold of the rain. Hermione was the one to take the kiss farther as she traced her tongue against his soft lips. Draco quickly followed her direction deepening the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Draco lifted Hermione in the air and backed her up to the post as she wrapped her legs around his waste. Hermione loved how soft his was as she ran her hands through it.

A clash of thunder followed by lightening finally broke the two apart. They didn't dare look away from each other as they tried to catch their breath. Draco leaned his forehead against hers rubbing his fingers on her red cheeks causing her to giggle in embarrassment. Someone behind them coughed causing the two to jump away from each other. Lightening struck again causing the black figure standing before the two to glow.

"The two of you follow me," Professor Snape's deep voice demanded.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review and follow to find out what Snape has to say about Draco and Hermione. Also check out my other story Lets Be Lonely Together and make sure to watch out for another Harry Potter fanfiction I will be posting soon! See you next time!**


	7. In Snape's Office

**A/N: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. School got busy but now that I'm graduating I'll be updating far more frequently and hopefully working on a third Fanfiction. Now I uploaded this chapter this morning but it didn't seem to have worked so here I am trying it again hopefully this time will be different so sorry for any confusion if was up early and I deleted it. Also sorry if this authors note is confusing haha. Also please check out my Instagram dedicated to writing and my fanfiction stories.**

Snape's office has always been the most unwelcoming place at Hogwarts. It was cold and wet and the tension that filled the room as Draco and Hermione sat heads down in front of his desk waiting for him to actually say something didn't help. They'd been waiting 15 minutes for the Dark Arts teacher to actually say something and Draco could tell Hermione was getting impatient and nervous by the way she twirled a piece of her hair. Draco knew this tactic from his childhood. Whenever his Godfather would reprimand him for doing something wrong he would first be silent and let the feeling of disappointment sink in.

"You know Miss Granger," Hermione jumped at the sound of Snape's voice she had been lost in thought and honestly was beginning to think that silence would be her punishment. "You truly had me fooled all these years. I actually thought you were smart, but clearly you're almost as dumb as your friend Mr. Weasley." Snape couldn't help but snicker after hearing Hermione gasp at the allocation. "And you Mr. Malfoy, really? Really?"

"I'm sure you can understand Uncle," Draco sat back crossing his arms. While Snape was right, it wasn't smart for him to love Hermione, he was one to talk. He knew it was impossible to control who you loved.

"I'm not saying I don't understand," Hermione noticed the slight difference in Snape's face almost compassionate. "Honestly I can't say I didn't see this coming; both the head of your class, both ungodly stubborn, and both good looking. That being said I know I don't have to spell it out for you two as to why this is a terrible idea."

"We're being careful," Hermione jumped in shocking both Snape and Draco. "No one knows."

"That's interesting," Snape, said leaning forward placing his chin in his hand like a little schoolgirl, he was clearly enjoying this. "I'm pretty positive I know."

Hermione huffed. "It's your job to know," Draco said exchanging a look with Snape that Hermione would have to ask about later.

"That's besides the point," Snape snapped. "You were out in the open with your tongue down her throat! If any one else were to have caught the two of you, you would both be dead by now."

"We're safe as long as we're here," Hermione said knowing how stupid she sounded. She knew that they couldn't hide out at Hogwarts forever.

"And that's were your wrong. Again. You know it's almost cute how you and your friends think you have this whole Voldemort thing under control. Things are far worse out in the real world than you realize Miss. Granger, and they're only going to get worse as the seconds go by. You two messing around will only make things worse for all of you."

"We know the risk we're taking," Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand.

"So you're willing to risk your lives to be together?"

"Yes," the two answered in unison with no hesitation.

Snape sat back and sighed, "well then, I will obviously help in anyway I can to keep you two a secret. But don't think I wont hesitate to give the two of you detention for making this new job hard on me. It's not just your lives at stack here. There's already a war brewing out there and adding a love story into the mix will only make things messier. It might not seem like it but I am a romantic and wish the best for you two but just remember this is all bigger than two teenagers in love."

The two began to leave and just as Hermione walked out the door Snape called Draco back to talk about other matters. Draco insisted that Hermione just meet him later.

Draco shrunk down in his seat as Snape sent daggers his way, "I'm sorry."

"Oh shut it!" Snape said standing abruptly causing books to fall of his desk. Draco reached down to help pick them up but Snape stopped him. "I know you know the deal I made with your Mother. And I'm so glad you're not just willing to risk your lives but also mine!"

Draco wanted to yell back but he actually did feel bad, "You know how I've felt about her for years! You understood how the pain I felt and what I've been going through. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am!" he sighed leaning against his desk. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time. You MUST do what the Dark Lord asked you to for not just our lives but also your families. Things are getting worse and fast. Of course Dumbledore is trying to hide as much as possible from you guys but the killings are multiplying by the hour."

"I've heard," Draco rubbed his face. "Goyle loves talking about it. Probably more than he likes talking or even thinking about girls."

"Okay I don't need to picture Goyle getting off at the idea of murder," Snape said with disgust. "I see enough of it with his father. And that's another thing. The Goyle's would love to replace your family as the right hand of the Dark Lord. Don't think for a second he won't try to kill you right here at school if he catches the two of you. I swear Draco and not just because I'm worried for my own life, you have to be careful if you're going to keep this going. Dating the best friend of Harry Potter, let alone a muggle born, is probably the worst thing you can possible do for yourself with the situation you're in outside of these halls."

"Actually, I think it's the best thing for me." Snape rolled his eyes at Draco's cheesiness but he also admired him because he knew if it were him and Lilly in their place he would risk everything to be with her. "She makes me want to be good."

"We all have a roll to play here Draco," Snape said. "And sadly yours isn't to be good."

 **A/N: please follow and review**

 **Instagram**


End file.
